


Campfire lessons

by Torgoforpresident



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort?, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, M/F spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Sandor/original female character, Swearing, the hound, this is the hound we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torgoforpresident/pseuds/Torgoforpresident
Summary: Ida's been stuck in this stupid forest for who knows how long. It's dark, she's hungry and she's scared. She ends up running into a lone man at a campfire. Desperate she decides to steal some food when he isn't looking. She didn't plan on the scarred man catching on, however. And he is not amused. (contains spanking)sorry, I'm terrible at summariesAll characters belong to George R.R. Martin . Only one that's mine is Ida





	Campfire lessons

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story has spanking. Don't like don't read.
> 
> so just a one shot. Ida was transported from her home to the land of Westeros by unknown forces. this happened because of reasons lol honestly I just wanted to write a fic with the Hound.

I was absolutely starving and that stuff on that spigot looked mighty fine. I don't remember the last time I had something decent. The man that had been tending the fire had gone off into the woods, I'm assuming to tend to nature and it was as good as time as any to try and take some provisions.   
  
If I got caught I was fucked- the dude was absolutely monsterous. But if I didn't get something to eat soon I'd be in the same boat anyways so really what'd I have to lose? Steadying my nerves and shooting a glance to large horse off to the side I quickly made my way to the fire. There wasn't anything to cut it with so I decided to take the whole thing, I mean there were two after all. Guy didn't need em both.    
  
Prize in hand I turned heel backed into the woods. I planned on putting as much distance between me and the burned guy as possible. I tucked under a branch and headed back into the brush. Hopefully this was cooked fully. I guess it didn't matter, I was gonna eat it anyway but Still part of me reared up at eating undercooked meat.    
  
The brush around me rustled. I froze, heart in my throat. That wasn't me, and it sounded big. Shit there must be a wolf or a bear or something that caught the scent of food, that fire probably kept them at bay. It got closer and I panicked, dropping the food and booking it through the thicket. Branches stung my face and arms, but i ignored it and kept going. I did not fancy being mauled.   
  
Unfortunately I didn't get far.   
  
I was damn near tackled to the ground. It knocked the wind right out of me. An arm wrapped around my waist and a hand clapped over my mouth, guess the guy was onto me.  _ Shit.  _   
  
"Little thief stealing into the night?" He rasped, hefting me easily and making his way back to the camp. "You're gonna regret it."   
  
_ Oh I already do.  _ I was absolutely and undoubtedly screwed. Dude was there times my size, easily, even if I was able to slip his grip he’d probably catch me again anyways. When the hand dropped from my face I was finally pulled out of me stupor. Oddly enough, despite the seriousness of my plight, all I could think at that moment was:  _ STREET SMARTS!  _ I could  _ not  _  let him get me to a secondary location.  _ Throw him off is rhythm! _

  
Twisting and kicking, snapping and growling. "Let me go!"   
  
"Not buggering likely."   
  
It wasn't until we reached his camp that I back on my feet with a strong hand secured about my bicep. His eyes scanned the clearing. Pulling at his wrist did nothing. He didn't budge when I went limp - all that got me was a strained shoulder. What was he going to do? With a grunt I was pulled back to my feet and dragged along to a spot where a blanket was laid out. Ice cold terror dug at me.    
  
"P-please sir! Don't hurt me, I was hungry!"    
  
"I am no ser."   
  
He stooped for the bedroll and then went towards a large tree not to far from the fires light. He then turned on me, first time I really saw his face (and those Burns); his eyes were piercing.   
  
"You're going to stay  _ Right. Here _ . Got it?" He frowned when I didn't answer, a low growl coming from his chest. I nodded, tears already pricking my eyes. "You run and you'll make it worse on yourself, trust me."   
  
That iron grip finally left as he laid out the blanket at the base of the tree. Only thing keeping me here was myself, and his word. I could run. His back was turned and I bet I could get through the underbrush faster than he could.    
  
But it was obvious I underestimated him before, the guy had been nearly silent until he was right on top of me.And he was strong. I dug crescent like indents into my palms. Should I? I had to try something… I can’t just sit and do nothing.   
  
From the look of things I was already in deep shit, so can it really get any worse? I wasn't one to go easy. My opportunity presented itself when his back went to me.  _ Now or never _ . I took off in the opposite direction. If I got into the more dense forest it might slow him down enough to give me a head start.    
  
Didn't bank on him being prepared for my plan, however, nor as fast as he was. I mean since when are dudes his size so quick? I didn't even make it past the outskirts of the camp before he had me by the arm, effectively halting me mid stride. Digging my heels, I worked to escape.     
  
"Fuck! Let me go!"   
  
He pulled me in front of him and raised an eyebrow, or I think he did, his scars made it difficult to see. But he had no trouble at all twisting his face into a grimace that chilled me to the bone. His hard stare sunk my heart to my gut.    
  
"Aren't too bright, are you?"    
  
Not waiting for an answer he maneuvered me enough to land such a stinging swat to my ass I quickly reevaluated my life choices which brought me here; I had some regrets.  Once he took me back to the tree he sat down and I was suddenly tugged down over his left thigh. It took his right leg swinging over to pin my legs to make me realize how trapped I was. I braced myself on my elbows, staring at the ground with a pinched brow finding myself feeling an odd concoction of terror and perplexity.   
  
This didn't turn out how I planned, but in hindsight it could've been much, much worse. This couldn’t be too bad, right? I was sorely mistaken when his hand came down on my rear. I arched a bit:   
  
"Fuck dude!"   
  
He was spanking me. Like a child. My brain took it's sweet time processing that fact. Once I finally managed to, my rear already felt a bit sore- he sure was not pulling any swats. My attempts to twist free, or at the very least get a look at him and try to talk some sense, ended with his massive hand not currently occupied with setting my ass on fire pushing my upper half roughly down.   
  
Given the angle I couldn't quite reach a hand back to defend my ass either. Wriggling free was out of the question as well, his grip was fast and might as well have been iron. Oh but that didn't stop be from trying. After several failed flailing attempts of liberation on my part he seemed to have enough, at least that's what I assumed given that very hard smack to the back of my thigh. I went stock still at that and bit the blanket to keep from yelling.  _ That’s gonna bruise. _   
  
"You don't keep your hands out front I swear to the seven I will tie them and this will take twice as long." Despite his effort put into the smacks he was almost calm, a growly manic tone just edging into his voice. "Do I make myself clear thief?"   
  
At this point I just managed to get my stuttering breath under control and simply nodded. "I'll keep them out front."    
  
He continued on from there, thankfully not using as much strength as he did for that attention getting swat; I imagine my entire ass would've been bruised if he had gone on like that. I tried my best to behave as he had wanted, instead grabbing at the blanket in front of me, biting my knuckles and grabbing at my skull. I could outlast this. It was just a spanking. 

Some time passed, every inch of my backside thoroughly heated, before he finally stopped. I collapsed, resting my face in the damn bedroll. It was over, thank the heavens it was over, I wasn't sure how much longer I could've held out. But we hadn't moved. Nor had his grip lessened.    
  
"If you had listened from the start this would have been the end." Fuck. Fuck! This wasn't over. I squashed the urge to beg and apologize because I knew it wouldn't work on this dude. Not in the slightest. "Ya didn't though so this is for making me Chase you."   
  
I thought it had been bad before but the small reprieve seemed to intensify the sting. Or he was just hitting a little bit harder than before.

  
I had involuntarily shot a hand back after a few minutes but thankfully was able to stop myself short of swatting at his hands. Instead I had grabbed his leg and squeezed. If he cared he did not say. I succumbed to whispering 'sorry' over and over again though the man had seemed to not care and was going to go for as long as he thought was necessary.    
  
Finally  after my ass was aflame and every tear had been wrung from me he stopped. He blessedly stopped. I went boneless. I should have jut kept going when I saw his fire through the trees.    
  
"I- I'm sorry." I managed between sobs. "I was hungry. I- won't d- o it again."   
  
There was a long moment of silence - well relative silence as I was still crying- and the hand that had been keeping my torso so effectively pinned seemed to let up a bit. Or I was imagining it.   
  
This lasted a brief amount of time, less than a minute. He cleared his throat and patted between my shoulders. Then pushed me up so abruptly I fell back straight onto my rear, immediately jumping up at the reignited fire in my backside. He was already on his feet and glaring down at me.   
  
"I imagine you were pretty desperate to try what you did with someone like me, so I think I'll give you a second chance," he pointed at me, a scowl firmly in place. "But you steal from me again or try anything, I'll break your hands. Understand?"   
  
I nodded dumbly, really unsure where that left me. He paid no attention to the tears still falling lazily down my cheeks, but instead went to the fire and tended what was left on the spit. I stared after him.   
  
"You don't have to stay but I guarantee it's safer than wondering the woods and night. Next men you run into won't be as kind."   
  
Kind? I bristled almost instantly- he called that kind? Spanked me like a kid and threatened to break my limbs? I almost told him exactly how I felt but I stopped thankfully allowing myself to think a bit more. He was probably right. This could've been worse. I could've been killed or used and left for the crows.   
  
He was being a saint in comparison to what could've been.    
  
I slowly stood and went to sit by the fire, hiding my wince. "Thank you...sorry I tried stealing from you."   
  
He only grunted and continued turning the spit a bit.    
  
"Must be starving to act so stupid." He spoke so it seemed as if he were talking to himself. "Meat isn't even cooked."   
  
I stared at the fire, giving the man a glance from the corner of my eye. He looked grisly, spoke grisly and tried to act grisly- but giving the interactions I had with him I'd say deep down he was caring. Very, deep down.    
  
Wonder how he got those burns.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so let me know what you think!


End file.
